1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to forming an electrode pattern for a touch sensor through Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) sputtering, and more particularly, to an electronic device including an electrode pattern for a touch sensor that is formed by cutting an ITO-sputtered portion with a laser, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen panels are device elements for inputting a user's instruction by touching a person's finger or another touch unit to a screen to input a text or a figure displayed on the screen of an image displaying device. The touch screen panels are used while being mounted on the image displaying device. The touch screen panels convert a touch point, which the person's finger touches, into an electric signal, and the converted electric signal is used as an input signal.
Recently, various input keys have been installed in a region other than an image display region of a touch screen. Although physical keys have been generally formed, touch keys have recently been installed for the reasons of cost reduction and simplicity of design. That is, electronic devices have been developed to include a touch key, and the touch key is implemented on a touch screen panel other than an image display region so that a user's touch input is possible.
Capacitive type (C-type) touch screen panels detect an electrostatic capacity change caused by a touch (a direct or indirect touch) to determine whether the touch is made. Metal, such as silver or copper, with which a pattern is printed through printing, is generally used to manufacture an electrode pattern for a touch sensor that detects a change in electrostatic capacity. A desired pattern shape may be manufactured by printing a touch region, with metal on the electrode pattern for a touch sensor.
However, electronic devices, in particular portable terminals having a communication function, have various types and shapes of antennas mounted therein, and therefore an electronic pattern for a touch sensor that is formed of silver or copper acts as a noise source during the radiation of the antennas, thereby degrading the radiation performance of the antennas. Since the electrode pattern for a touch sensor that is formed of silver or copper has an influence on the performance or sensitivity of the antennas as described above, there is a space limitation in that an antenna pattern has to be formed at a location where interference due to the electrode pattern for a touch sensor can be avoided.
Furthermore, in order to form an electrode pattern with silver or copper in a touch region, a process of printing silver or copper is required.